


A New Job or family

by ORLPridefan9312



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-17
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2018-08-29 11:56:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8488459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ORLPridefan9312/pseuds/ORLPridefan9312
Summary: Alex has to decide whether or not to fully accept the new job offered or lose her family





	

**Author's Note:**

> Based after the episode 'Witness'

The older kids are stunned after hearing what her mother said.

"Ok, you guys are quiet and that's freaking me out." Alex said.

"What do you expect us to say, Mom?" Xander asked.

"Yay or something along the lines. I don't know."

"You promised us that you wouldn't leave again or that you would talk to us before making a huge decision like this." Natalie said.

"I know and -"

"And what? You have six kids and a granddaughter here who need you. Not to mention Momma, too."

"Natalie, I know that you're upset -"

"Upset doesn't even cover it." Natalie runs up the stairs and shuts her door, making sure not to wake up the younger kids. Alex sighs and rubs her face.

"Head for bed." Olivia said to the others, who comply. She looks at her wife then sits on the couch.

"Natalie has a point, Lex." Olivia said.

"I know."

The next day, Natalie puts Allie in her hat, and boots then puts her in the carrier and puts a blanket over her as everyone sleeps. Except for Alex, who watches from the stairs. The teen looks into the blue eyes she shares with her daughter and mother and sighs.

"I know that I'm not going to be around a lot for you, but hopefully in the future, you can understand." Natalie softly said to Allie, who looks at her. The teen grabs the baby bag and her backpack then whistles. Piper trots over with the leash in her mouth and Natalie hooks the dog up to the leash, grabs her keys and the carrier then leaves. Alex swallows a lump in her throat, knowing she possibly broke the trust between herself and her eldest child.

Carli finds Natalie at the indoor training facilities in New Jersey and walks over to her as Natalie kicks the ball off the wall.

"Aren't you leaving for Spain?" Carli asked.

"Tomorrow. Aren't you leaving for Europe?" Natalie said.

"Tomorrow. I heard you were here." Natalie catches the ball and holds it. She squeezes it then releases a deep breath and looks at her former coach and her close friend.

"My mom got a job offer to go to the Congo."

"How are you handling it?"

"She didn't even think about me or my siblings. Or especially my daughter. The Congo is the rape capital of the world. I get that this is big, but I don't want anything happening to my Mom."

"Have you told her that?" Natalie shakes her head no.

"Maybe you should before you leave tomorrow."

"I will. Drills?"

"I never back down to improve my game." Carli catches the ball and they get to work.

Alex looks over a case file when the front door opens and closes.

"Mom?"

"In here, Nat." Alex called out. She looks up and Natalie walks into the room.

"Don't go." Natalie said with her voice breaking. Alex stands up and walks over to Natalie.

"Come here." Natalie shakes her head.

"I need to say this, ok?" Alex nods and leans against her desk, giving her eldest child her undivided attention.

"For the longest time, it was you, me and Xan. The three amigos. Then we moved here and we met Momma, Parker and Emily. WITSEC? I barely survived that. Then I was the one who got you home. We need you here, Mom. Especially Allie."

"Bumblebee, look at me, honey." Alex softly said. Natalie looks at her mother with tears in her eyes.

"I only have to go once over there. For two months. The rest of the time, I will be working with ICC here at the UN. I thought long and hard about this and you're right. You guys are more important and I should have talked to you guys before taking action. With my job at the UN, means I will be home more." Alex said then wipes away her daughter's tears. Natalie walks over and hugs her mother. Alex tightly holds her daughter and rubs her back.

"I am so sorry for freaking you out honey." Alex softly said.

"And I'm sorry for walking away without talking to you more in depth." Natalie said.

"Well, you do take after me." Natalie softly smiles and Alex kisses her forehead.

"So, you're not leaving for over a year?" Emily asked during a family meeting.

"Nope. Only two months. After talking to your sister and Momma, I realized that I have the most important job here in New York. You guys." Alex said. Emily is the first one to hug her then the others join in. Alex takes Allie and kisses her cheek.

"And you, little lady, are another reason why I'm staying." Alex said to her granddaughter.

That night, Alex quietly walks into Natalie's room and sees her daughter sleeping and the bags packed. She fixes her blanket and softly kisses her cheek.

"I love you Bumblebee." She whispered into her ear then quietly leaves the room.


End file.
